Face masks have been used for centuries for masquerades, Mardi Gras, festivals, carnivals, parties, and the like, and have taken many shapes and forms. Some of them are very small and cover only the eyes of the wearer; others are very large and cover the face and head of the wearer, and sometimes the complete body. Some of them are very unusual and have very unique three-dimensional features and characteristics and it has always been the purpose and object of those who make such masks to make them more unique and unusual and have more novel three-dimensional, life-like features and characteristics. Another purpose and object of those who make such masks has been to provide a flat, two-dimensional sheet material blank which can easily and economically be made, stored, shipped, handled, etc., and then easily and quickly be transformed into a face mask having unusual three-dimensional, life-like features and characteristics.
A purpose and object, therefore, of those who make such masks has been to make them possess more novel, three-dimensional, life-like features and characteristics. However, in developing such life-like features and characteristics, they have developed forms which are irregular in shape and have been permanently formed from two-dimensional sheet materials. Unfortunately, such irregularly-shaped masks then required more space for purposes of shipping, storing, and retailing.